


Exception to the Rule

by Spryte Magnus (BlueSteelFairy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSteelFairy/pseuds/Spryte%20Magnus
Summary: After Sam's sacrifice at the end of season five, Dean is still adjusting to life with Lisa and Ben. Among other things, he's learning to be a little more flexible.
Relationships: Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Exception to the Rule

"Have fun at Soccer, Ben!"

Dean chuckled as Lisa dropped off her (his?) son. They’d been more kind then he deserved, giving them a lift was the least he could do. He had been staying with them for three months or so since Sam...

Dean shook his head to clear it it as Lisa climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala. The beauty beside him made a face and reached for his cheek.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"Why would something be wrong?" Dean deflected defensively-old habits died hard.  
"It's all over your face. Spill."  
"I was thinking of Sam, that's all." Dean replied as Carry on My Wayward Son began to play on the radio.  
"Oh Dean..." Lisa began as she changed the station. When she turned, she blinked his horrified expression.  
"What is it?"  
"You do not have the right to touch a man's stereo!" Dean exclaimed. "Driver picks the tunes, Shot gun shuts their pie hole!"  
"Is that's what you think?" Lisa raised her brow at him and crossed her arms.  
"It's a rule of the road!" Dean protested.  
"What about if Shot Gun has breasts Driver may wanna touch again, among other parts?"

Lisa’s comment made Dean pause and consider her words. Then he gave a sheepish smile.

“I suppose there’s an exception to every rule.”  
“Good boy.”


End file.
